


King Without A Crown

by weinsanedreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cliffs of Insanity, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gen, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: Rick grimes and his group suffer the wrath of the infamous Negan and his pack who call themselves the saviors . Their thirst for blood and vengeance is at its peak after learning a lot of their men were killed in their sleep at one of their compounds. Strangely enough Negan develops a growing interest in their ringleader who he finds out is quite entertaining to break. Just how far is Rick willing to submit to Negan's reign until he begins to see they might not be so different after all?





	1. Beyond good and evil

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a child I heard voices  
> Some would sing and some would scream  
> You soon find you have few choices  
> I learned the voices died with me  
> \- lyrics from Arsonist's lullaby by Hoizer

_This can’t be happening_.

 

In the darkness of the night Rick and his group kneel forming a line not having a clue what they’ve just gotten themselves into. He scans the faces surrounding him all the same terrified revelation of fear written on their faces.

 

The scent of smoke and flame clouds his senses his hearing still numb from the eerily loud whistling that had sent them to their doom. Now they were instructed to kneel on the ground like the prisoners of war they were stripped of their freedom.

 

Now they were waiting, but for what? What more could possible go wrong in this horrible twist of fate?

 

He looks to Maggie who’s still struggling to support the weight of her unborn child. She’s sick and a nauseous feeling is knotting her stomach more painful than the occasional labor pain. She's forced to bite her lip until blood dribbles so she doesn’t end up gagging on the bile forming in her throat. Ever since taking Enid’s advice of eating pickles to settle down the unpleasant throbbing of her little one pushing at her belly had forced to go to the Hilltop seeking help.

 

All she wants is her loving husband to hold her close and whisper in her ear that she’ll be okay. Anywhere is better than here safe with Glenn’s kind eyes and words of comfort.

 

Just a while ago Rick was telling her to hold on a little longer and she had the courage to smile and say, _I believe in you Rick. I trust you, I always have_.

 

Had she been naive to place her faith in one man? She didn’t find fault in Rick’s misjudgment, he was only human and was easily capable of making mistakes just as much as the other person. Still, she couldn’t help but think that surely if they’d gotten so far now they could get through this somehow. Rick had a plan right? He always did.

 

Now she doesn’t know what to think and even worse she doesn’t know if Rick does either.

 

“Time to meet the man.” Simon knocks on the RV standing to the side seconds passing by like years. Eventually a gloved hand creeks the door open though Rick can’t quite make out a face just yet, the stranger’s baritone laugh is enough to send chills down his spine.

 

“Are we pissing our pants yet?” The guy’s inappropriate attempt of comic relief makes Rick want to put a bullet in the guy’s brain for that comment alone.

 

The waning moonlight reveals the stranger in more detail as he approaches Rick’s group with a freakishly laid-back stride making him all the more intimidating.

 

Rick sees the man in all his infamous glory, his scruffy features and leather jacket make him stand out obviously one who knows how to be the center of attention. He wears a red bandana around his neck not sure what kind of purpose it serves or if he just has some weird fetish for keeping up an appearance in the damn apocalypse.

 

He carries a baseball bat studded with barbed wire as his weapon of choice swinging it from side to side a little too casually for Rick’s comfort.

 

“ I have a feeling we’ll all be in pee-pee city sure enough.” Sweat glistens Rick’s palms, his pulse quickening feeling bigger than his body and yet so small daring to look in the guy’s direction meeting his cold gaze as he measures up his group one by one.

 

“Hey, you’re Rick, right? I’m Negan. You guys heh, you guys killed a lot of my people. More than I’m comfortable with. You have no idea how not cool that shit is."

 

Memories flood back when Rick’s group was first starting out trying so desperately to preserve their humanity when they stumbled across The Center For Disease Control. They thought maybe the cards were finally working in their favor, maybe God or whatever superior being who was punishing the world with the resurrection of the dead had decided to restore one last sweet act of mercy.

 

They had the choice of either committing suicide and stay at The Center For Disease Control finally being free of all the heartache and desperation once and for all. Or they could choose to live taking their chances on a world consumed by darkness.

 

It had been their misguided sense of hope that made them fools to believe hope was ever an option.

 

 _The day will come when you won’t be_. Dr. Jenner’s last words echoed in the back of his mind numb from the horror of reality mocking their attempt to somehow rebuild all that they had lost along the way.

 

It was only now that he finally came to realize what that all meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I’m so stoked to be writing for one of my favorite fandoms The Walking Dead. I’ve always been in love with the show and the characters mean so much to me as I’m sure everyone can relate to. One of the most anticipated villains of all time Negan has already stolen my heart and I worship the chemistry between him and Rick. I also love Negan’s interactions with his son Carl there’s just something intriguing about the way he looks at him like he’s fond of the boy and wants to mold him into his disciple for some dark purpose.
> 
>  
> 
> Just so you know this series will be a coda for TWD season 7 so with every episode I’ll work with the canon and add my own version.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways enjoy reading! I’ll be updating whenever I can! :D


	2. The Silence of our screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is up!!! YAY!!

Based upon first impressions this group whom Negan has heard so much about doesn't really measure up to his initial expectations. None of them look the same though they’re all relatively young arrogant faces not knowing what kind of shit they’d just landed themselves in. _Pity_

 

There’s even a fucking kid with an eye missing of all things. Now he’s seen just about everything.

 

His mere presence keeps their mouths shut immobile in the fear he instills in their hearts.

 

Good, he’s established dominance, these people needed to learn a lesson.

 

“Sucks don’t it? Moment you realize you don’t know shit.” Negan’s eyes drift to the ringleader demanding his attention. He looks disappointingly average, not what he expected of the overconfident asshole who thought taking out a whole lot of his army from an outpost would somehow go unpunished.

 

Boy, was this prick in need of a wake up call.

 

“ _Hi_. You’re Rick, right? I’m Negan.”

 

Rick tries his best not to stare too long the guy practically imprisoning him in a fear of his own dark aura. Words fail him.

 

Besides the leader of the group the boy is also an interesting subject. He looks like he’s been through hell and back not even flinching when he decides to come closer.

 

“Shit kid, least cry or something.” Carl doesn’t give him the pleasure his stare cold and empty of any emotion. He’s doing a helluva lot better than Rick is at moment having to endure the shattering of Glenn’s skull as the bat whacked him without warning. The mental images were all still very vivid and real, an eyeball popping out of a loose socket as their poor sweet friend choked on his own blood mumbling his last words, “I’ll find you Maggie”

 

His wife heavily pregnant was forced to watch everything play out in slow motion as her husband was literally beaten to death. Eugene had thrown up too weak to handle the stress of the situation and who could blame him? He had to bear witness to Abraham his friend being pulverized to death after just beginning to get on good terms with him after all the lies about Washington, D.C being the answer to all their problems.

 

Everyone was frozen in fear, two of their group their family had just been slaughtered like cattle their very existence erased forever.

 

“ Lucille is a vampire bat!” Rick winces as his friend’s blood splatters his cheek. The man’s silhouette in the moonlight is the stuff made up of nightmares. The laughter reverberates a deep hatred slowly consuming him.

After Negan has his moment bathing that fucking bat in Glenn's dismembered corpse he’s so disturbingly attached to he smiles at the people who cherished their fallen comrade.

 

“This is your kid, right? This is definitely your kid.” Negan begins to sees the resemblance between the same dark curly hair and piercing blue stare.

 

“Stop it!” Rick’s fatherly instincts take over his heart beating like a hammer when the guy looks a little too long at his boy than he likes.

 

“Oh? What’s this? So our fearless leader can speak after all?” Negan clicks his tongue taunting Rick to say otherwise.

  
Their eyes lock an eerie silence following the gentle chirping of doves contrasting the tense atmosphere. Rick hasn’t been this scared since Lori died giving birth to their baby in a goddamn cell block of all places.

 

He didn’t speak, eat or sleep for at least three days until Hershel eventually persuaded him to come of his shell and think of his little boy Carl. Though his son certainly isn’t a boy anymore, he’s a man. He carries a fucking pistol in his belt at all times only tucking it away at night under his bed in case disaster breaks out.

 

Some kind of father he was not, not having the luxury to guarantee his son’s safety anymore. He had made it clear to Carl when they slaughtered the cannibals of Terminus who had stalked their group waiting for them to drop their guard.

 

Unfortunately for their case Gareth and his gang didn’t have a clue who they were dealing with.

 

Carl hadn’t been in the room at the time when it happened. His father told him to protect Judith and he didn’t question his orders.

 

Blood was everywhere, no corner unspoiled. Oddly enough none of it even phased the young boy anymore. All the blood, gore and corruptness had become a part of him now.

 

 

Negan prodes that damn bat the base at the base of Rick’s neck scraping its wire against exposed skin leaving deep gashes that trickle red rain.

“You’re one tough little son of a bitch, I’ll give you that much.” Negan winks bearing that sick toothy grin he can’t stand.

More than anything Rick would like to rip the bastard’s throat and make him bleed like he did with joe and his gang that had almost gotten his group killed. Daryl had come in the nick of time having no idea he’d banded with a couple of murderous freaks who hadn’t forgotten Rick killing one of their own.

Then again Rick can’t lie to himself and say there’s any real difference in his actions. There aren’t any laws anymore, no government or police. That was a thing of the past, the dead had risen and unleashed a living hell for all to suffer. No one was spared, Everyone was out for themselves depressing as that was, there was no distinction between good and evil anymore. Good, honest people rare as they were these days didn’t stand a chance and even if they somehow beat the odds well let’s just say their morality was something up to debate.

As much as he hates admitting it Rick could very well be in this Negan guy’s shoes right now.

“Look I-.” the inside of Rick’s throat feels all dry and cracked. He hasn’t had food or water for a couple hours now and it’s starting to have an effect on him.

“Did I say you could speak?” The psycho grabs Rick by the scalp yanking his hair drenched in his own sweat. It takes every bit of strength he has left not to tremble at the guy’s feet much as that would’ve thrilled him. Hell, he doesn’t even deserve to be called human, he’s a monster something born out of the darkest, deepest imaginations of our minds no one dares explore but the insane.

Negan licks his lips stroking Rick’s hair in a way that feels demeaning like he’s his new favorite pet anticipating what’s to come.

The thought makes Rick shiver quickly ducking his head down afraid the guy will somehow see right through him. For the longest time he thought he knew everything, the challenges, the heartache his group went through to get here. Alexandria was a haven thanks to the leadership and team effort they brought to its vulnerable defenses.

He and Daryl had only recently come to realize their affections towards one another. They were just getting adjusted to their new life together. Carl didn’t seem to mind the idea of him being romantically involved with another man. He didn’t think it was possible to ever feel love again, he had Lori and that was pretty much it. His world was so small before all hell had broken loose living in a small town in Atlanta, Georgia as the county sheriff. He knew everyone mostly, he and Shane his best friend and deputy fought side by side defending justice in the heart of the American dream.

That was just life back then and he supposes now looking back he might’ve taken that for granted. It’s like that old saying, you don’t know what you got till it’s gone.

“ Ohh..shy one aren’t ya?" Well that just makes this way more interesting.” Rick knows his definition of interesting can’t be anything good but he can’t do much about it so he sits still doing his best to bite his tongue.

“Get a good look of that sweetheart, beauty ain’t she?” That wire-barred bat soaked in her fallen friend’s blood dangles in her face.

Rosita is immobile in terror still finding it difficult to come to the realization her good friend Abraham is dead and never coming back.

It didn’t matter if they’d broken up or if he found a part of him missing in Sasha whom he’d grown attached to lately. Abraham was a part of her that would never change.

Daryl kneeling by her side can’t stand to see this woman whom he barely still knows be made a mockery of. The fact remains that she’s a human being and doesn’t deserve to be treated in such a cruel manner. He doesn’t take the time to think, he’s never really been good at considering the consequences of his actions. Before he realizes what he’s doing, his anger takes over swinging his fist landing on the prick’s jaw.

His courage to stand up for the greater good has always been his biggest flaw. Before he could possibly hope to do any more damage he was being mobbed from behind men cursing and threatening kicking him until he couldn't take any more and cower crawling to the ground.

Meanwhile Negan was howling with laughter like his punch had merely tickled him.

Daryl stole a glance from Rick silently communicating some way to say I know I fucked up, don’t let me see you cry think better of me, for my sake. All Rick can do is bite his lip forcing himself to look away so he doesn’t end up breaking down so everyone can know just how broken he is inside.

All that sadistic freak can do is laugh at their expense mocking Daryl’s impulsive decision to try to play the hero. How ironic it’d been that his partner being soft spoken as he was possessed a lion’s heart that would ultimately end up being his downfall.

Rick’s forced to watch in silence as Daryl’s loaded onto the truck making unintelligible moaning sounds that resemble more so along the lines of a dying animal than an adult male. His best friend and love of his life is being taken from him and there’s nothing he can do to stop them.

“ Damn you’re making such a fuss, does the guy mean that much to you?” Negan starts to smirk but then grows quiet giving Rick another long look fitting the pieces together.

“Wait..you’re not together are you?”

“ Really now? Well isn’t that just cute? Hey it’s a new world though, right? Might as well have some fun while you still can.”

Rick just stares blankly ahead feeling like a limb has been torn off as the hood of the truck shuts Daryl in. 


	3. Caught in the crossfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guard feels like the executioner
> 
> The innocent the guilty
> 
> The rescuer the martyr
> 
> And the hero the monster

Reality doesn’t register with Rick as he’s gripped him by the collar and dragged pointlessly struggling against Negan’s overbearing strength. He’s thrown into the RV not knowing what evil scheme he has in mind.

“Tough crowd we’re having today don’t you think? You dumb fucks have no idea who you’re dealing with, do you? That’s a shame. A real shame.”

Rick sits in the backseat Negan’s face obscured by the shadows making himself invisible.

He’s to blame for all of this, he’s already accepted that. He’s just tired of the people he loves always having to take the fall for his mistakes.

Negan twists the keys forcing the engine to cooperate but all he gets is the loud cranking of wheels sputtering to life but failing in the process.

“Well isn’t that a load of shit.”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Negan does his best impression of Rick’s vow for vengeance after bludgeoning Abraham and Glenn without doing so much as batting an eye.

He starts to laugh. A cruel, mocking thing that makes Rick's blood boil. It doesn't last long quickly composing himself hardening his gaze fixed solely on Rick.

“ Are you fucking kidding me? You have no idea who you’re up against do you Rick? I have fifty men at my disposal and my awesome lady Lucille here who just beat the living shit out of two of your pals and you really think you’re in a position to threaten me? I’m not sure whether to admire or pity you.”

Rick averts his gaze focusing instead on his hatchet that sits in arm’s length from across the table. There’s no way Negan could have just forgotten about it and yet.

“Hold on tight! It’s gonna be a bumpy ride!”

Negan clutches the gear into reverse scattering mud in his path and shifting the vehicle into drive cackling making crude jokes at the walkers that splatter like flies on the windshield.

It’s fucking gross is what it is but Rick has more important things to worry about at the moment.

“Oh would ya look at that! Remind you of anyone you know?” The loud smack of a walker’s skull bangs against the fragile glass with enough force that it’s sure to leave a crack.

“Aw c’mon don’t be like that, I’m trying to liven things up here and all you can do is play dumb? That ain’t very polite considering what I’m about to offer you.”

 _Like what_? _Your head on a platter_? That’s what Rick would more than like to say but the words never escape.

They come to a stop and Rick goes automatically into panic mode when he glances out a window seeing where Negan has taken them. They’re at that same lonely spot in the road underneath the bridge where the saviors had his group cornered heeding them with a warning by hanging some random guy by a rope. Daryl was going to shoot the guy down to put him out of his misery but Rick had stopped him saying they should save their ammo for the real threat.

“ Look familiar?” Negan shouts back.

Rick doesn’t say anything feeling every pent-up emotion going into overdrive when he grabs his hatchet. Negan is too fast to react pointing his rifle in Rick’s direction.

“ Drop it.”

Rick grits his teeth debating the odds that look grim in his favor. In the end he lets it fall seeing no other option out. He sinks to the floor weeping uncontrollably. Negan kneels down meeting him at eye level.

“You are mine. This..this is mine. Those people out there you care so much about, they’re all mine. Now do we have an understanding? That ain’t a trick question you know.”

The guy grins wrapping an arm over Rick’s shoulder like they’re good buddies. Rick wants to crawl out of his skin when his body makes contact with his. It's now that he remembers what Glenn said just before they left the safety of Alexandria.

“ _We’ll be okay Rick_ , _as long as we’re together_.”

Before he can stop himself Rick’s blinking back the tears that build up begging for release. He can’t even feel anything anymore, he keeps pinching himself hoping he’ll wake up in bed beside Daryl free to say it was just a nightmare. What he would give to proudly say none of it was real, that he was stressed out and made up monsters that only existed in his warped imagination. He would get dressed it’d be a Sunday morning his bed mate too lazy and trying to persuade him to stay for five more minutes. Glenn and Maggie would be the first faces he’d see waving to him and talking like the lovebirds they were over a cup of coffee.

It would have perfect, if it’d been reality.

“Great now I’m the bad guy.” Negan stands up a hand lingering over Rick’s back forming goosebumps along his spine. He can’t help but think he’s done something wrong but what? He didn’t say anything, didn’t even bother meeting those eyes full of evil intent. Hell the guy’s the living portrait of a homicidal psychopath.

“ You and me my friend have an interview and I don’t know about you but time is ticking.

Rick may not know much right now but the mention of an interview doesn’t sound like he’ll enjoy it.

He wipes at his tears anger spilling through his veins. He fixes his lips in a tense line giving Negan a dirty look.

“You mad?! Stay mad cuz I don’t give a fuck! Use that anger of yours and do something about it!”

Rick feels scared stiff like he can’t move no matter how much he’s yelling at his inner self to get up make an effort to please the devil who lingers over his shoulder. He counts to ten feeling a mixture of dizziness and nausea slowly consume him.

“Now go get my axe!” Rick finally decides to get up after remembering to take a moment and breathe.

Negan shoves Rick out the door slamming it behind him. It was time to put this friendship to the test.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I’m so stoked to be writing for one of my favorite fandoms The Walking Dead. I’ve always been in love with the show and the characters mean so much to me as I’m sure everyone can relate to. One of the most anticipated villains of all time Negan has already stolen my heart and I worship the chemistry between him and Rick. I also love Negan’s interactions with his son Carl there’s just something intriguing about the way he looks at him like he’s fond of the boy and wants to mold him into his disciple for some dark purpose. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just so you know this series will be a coda for TWD season 7 so with every episode I’ll work with the canon and add my own version.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways enjoy reading! :D


End file.
